Return to the Faniverse
by Skittleriffic
Summary: "But we just got OUT of it!" Oneshot; I own nothing!


**I wasn't really EXPECTING to write a sequel to this story at first, but the idea got in my head and since I haven't updated in too long, (and I have an acute case of schoolitis/not updating as often as I should) I figured why not? It's rated 'T'…again…because it's based on what WE write, and if you've ever even LOOKED at this fandom…It, uh, speaks for itself.**

**Note: Tezz is OOC in the beginning. Because OOC Tezz is funnier than IC Tezz, and that is all. XD**

**ANOTHER NOTE: Character reactions do not express the views of the author. All script is solely the reaction of the individuals performing it. ;) In other words, don't be offended if I use your story; and please don't be offended if I don't! **

"Man, that Faniverse place was in-_sane_." Spinner sighed. It was the morning after their 'adventure' with their counterparts, and everyone was still in total confusion.

"I know, right." AJ agreed. "I mean, I wasn't there, but from what Vert told me about me and Tezz…"

"Was I mentioned?" Tezz spoke up, entering the kitchen.

"Oh, uh, we, uhm…" AJ blushed furiously.

"We were just talking about the Faniverse!" Vert saved his friend.

"Yes, but I distinctly heard my name mentioned." Tezz said pointedly. Everyone looked to one another in unease.

"I'm not telling him." Agura stood to re-fill her coffee mug.

"What?" Tezz narrowed his eyes.

"Well, in this…'Faniverse'…." Vert began.

"WHICH has no relation to real life, of course, haha…." Spinner cut in.

"You're kind of…" Sherman added.

"Insane."

"Gay."

"The father of Agura's child."

Everyone informed Tezz at once. To their surprise, the master of magnetism simply sat down, sipping his coffee nonchalantly as he flipped through the newspaper.

"You aren't…bothered?" Spinner asked after an awkward silence.

"Why would I be? I'm obviously attractive; I'm not surprised so many authors would prefer to pair me in, as you would say, 'slash' and 'het'." Tezz responded casually, causing every jaw in the room to drop.

"Y-yo-y-you…_what_?" Spinner shook his head. "Uhhhh…"

"I'm simply stating that I do not find it surprising that team members such as Vert, Agura or AJ would be more than willing to, again, as you say, 'tap this'." Tezz replied.

Spinner made a small noise, sinking slowly to the floor.

"Okay, I'm just…gonna go…" Agura stated, leaving as quickly as possible.

"There is no need to be embarrassed for desiring intercourse with someone as attractive as myself!" Tezz called after her. Everyone turned to him in awe, not only because he had the balls to say it to Agura but because it was so completely out of character for the meek Russian.

"How-how'd you know about that?" Zoom questioned slowly.

"Well, it isn't hard to guess that a female would be 'hot and bothered,' as you say, simply by looking at _me_." Tezz purred.

"Okay, uh…" Zoom gagged. "I was more wondering how you knew about what we saw in the Faniverse…"

"Oh. Well I overheard you talking about it before." Tezz replied. "You know, Zoom, there's always room for one more in my chapters…"

"Uh…" Zoom stammered, turning beet red before sprinting out.

"I'm uh…gonna go…see what Agura's doing…" Vert muttered.

"According to the Faniverse, _you_." Tezz said pointedly, causing muffled snickers from his teammates. Vert groaned, hurrying out.

"But I'm sure she wishes it was me!" Tezz yelled after him. Sherman, along with Spinner and Stanford, stood and slowly left, leaving Tezz and AJ alone. Tezz raised a suggestive eyebrow at AJ.

"WHOA. I don't know what happened in that 'Faniverse' place, but I want no part of it, understand?" AJ panicked.

"Fine, fine, I see you are not interested. If you'll excuse me I need to find Agura. Help her raise her standards, if you know what I mean." Tezz said, rising from his chair.

"Okay, call me crazy, but I'm pretty sure Agura and Vert are only intimate in the Faniver-wait, _raise her standards_? What's so bad about being with Vert?" He demanded, defending his friend.

"Oh, nothing, if you like small, inflexible blondes." Tezz said casually.

"Wha-OH HECK NO!" AJ said angrily. "Who made you the sex god?"

"The fans!" Tezz retorted, turning on his heel to find Agura.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Okay, something's _got_ to be wrong with Tezz." Agura spoke to Vert. They were hiding in one of the security rooms from their suddenly confident teammate.

"Yeah, he wasn't even on that mission but he's acting way different." Vert murmured. "Don't worry, if he comes in here with a pack of condoms I'll try to stop him." He joked.

"According to Tezz those might be intended for use on you." Agura pointed out.

"Ugh, not again." Vert groaned.

"What?" Agura shrieked, and Vert realized his mistake.

"Oh, no! Gross, no, not...it was in the Faniverse! He thought it was the FF-Vert!" Vert explained hastily. "I mean, I got away-"

"Oh thank God…" Agura sighed, then peered closer at him. "Why did he…y'know, try to…" Agura turned bright red. "Well, how did he find you? Weren't you writing our escape with us?"

"Well….I kind of took a little tour…y'know, see all the other stories that were going on…" Vert stammered.

"Anyone else think you were their Vert?"

"Uhm…your other self did…" It wasn't the approach he had intended to use to tell her, but it was worth a shot.

"AND?" Agura raised an eyebrow.

"And what?" Vert played innocent.

"Well what did you do?" Agura laughed, throwing a pillow at him.

"We, uh…we had…uhm,"

"OhmyGod!" Agura exclaimed. "Pervert!" She smacked him with the pillow again.

"Ow, stop, it wasn't my fault!" Vert protested. She glared. "Okay, maybe a little my fault but you're persuasive!"

"Oh my God, Oh my God…." Agura groaned, burying her face in the pillow then lifting it to glare at him.

"Look, I'm sorry!" Vert held up his hands. "But, for what's it worth-"

"_Don't_ say it…" She pleaded. "Lalala, NOT LISTENING, LALAL-"

Vert grinned to himself. Maybe this would work out after all…He pulled the pillow away from Agura's head, bringing his lips close to her ear.

"For what's it's worth, you were _incredible_." He whispered.

"Ugh, Vert, why did you-" Agura stopped short. "Really?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well, your FF-self was." Vert stood to leave. "I mean, never mind, it's probably not related at al-"

"So you think that I _wouldn't _be as good as her?" Agura challenged, and Vert stifled a grin. _She had walked right into the plan._

"No, no, I never said _that_." Vert shook his head.

"Yes you did!"

"No, I would _never_-"

"You totally think I would be terrible in bed!"

"I did _not_-"

"Yes, you DID!"

"Okay, fine! If you want to prove it, meet me in my room after lights out." Vert challenged, about to burst into laughter at his success.

"Oh, so now I'm _easy_, too?"

"NO! I was jus-"

"I figured I'd find you two in here…" Tezz suddenly spoke, grinning from the doorway. "Come on, Agura." He rolled his eyes, pulling her by the arm out the room.

"Uhm, Tezz?" Agura growled, easily yanking her arm free.

"What? We need to get a crib for the baby, remember? It's never too early to prepare!" Tezz reminded her, and Agura narrowed her eyes.

"_Baby?_ Is this some sort of joke, Tezz?"

"Why would I joke about little cutie here?" Tezz said sweetly, patting her stomach.

"If you're saying that I'm FAT you better-!"

"Agura, hold up!" Vert stopped her. "I think I know why Tezz is acting so…uh, strangely."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You know, it's interesting that they chose us to ride each oth…I mean, with each other." Tezz said slyly.

"Only car with a passenger's seat." Stanford growled, keeping his eyes on the FF-Hub in front of them.

"Does it have a backseat?" Tezz asked smoothly.

"VERRRRRRRRRRRRRT!"

"We're almost there, Stan." Vert reminded his teammate.

"Hey Vert, maybe you can stop in and say hello to your _friend_ when we drop this Tezz off." Agura taunted.

"Okay, how many times do I need to say I'm sorry?"

"I'm not sure, _how long did it last?_"

"Guys, get a channel…" Spinner groaned. Agura and Vert glanced at each other, then synchronically reached for their dashboards. Spinner leaned back in satisfaction as he watched them argue back and forth.

"Hey, there's FF-Stanford!" Zoom pointed to the garage, where the redhead was bent over his car with a wrench. FF-Stanford straightened up once he heard their vehicles pulling in.

"Oh, it's you lot." He sighed. "Don't tell me you're trapped _again_."

"Actually, we're here to drop someone off." Stanford stepped out of his car with Tezz.

"You're leaving your Tezz here? Well, I don't blame you, but one is more than enough for us, and I do mean ALL of us, if you catch my drift." Stanford groaned.

"I don't see what's so bad about Tezzford, Shermezz, Tezzinner, Tezzura, Vertezz, Ajezz, and Tezzoom." Tezz shrugged.

"More than you know…and Tezzoom? Since when?" FF-Stanford demanded.

"Last night." Tezz grinned proudly.

"Ugh, poor kid." FF-Stanford sighed.

"I prefer the term _lucky_." Tezz said slyly.

"No one else does!" FF-Vert called, floating down on the pentagon elevator. "By the way, Stan, sorry about those past three days…"

"You owe us all an apology for that, Vert!" FF-Agura snapped, entering the Hub.

"Look, it's not our fault! Stanford's the one who got the short straw there." FF-Vert reminded her, making FF-Stanford shudder.

"Yeah, _something_ was shortened all right." FF-Agura snorted. "Or should I say _replaced entirely-_"

"Not in front of _them!_" FF-Stanford hissed, shoving her.

"What happene-" The real Stanford began, but was cut off.

"I'd rather we didn't talk about it. The author didn't update, so it's gone for now." FF-Vert said vaguely, taking a closer look at FF-Agura. "You look sweaty."

"Shergura lemon. Don't ask." She waved a hand in the air, then noticed the other Battle Force 5. "What are they doing here?"

"We'd doing a team member exchange. Here's your Tezz, now where's ours?" Vert asked.

"Wait, you were gone?" FF-Stanford shook his head.

"Yes!" FF-Tezz exclaimed in outrage. "I've been in their Hub all day! Where did you _think_ I had gone?"

"I just kinda assumed you were in some dark closet with Vert…" FF-Stanford mumbled, getting a nudge from FF-Vert.

"Wait, then where's our Tezz?" Zoom asked.

"Who cares?" Stanford muttered, then was nudged by Vert.

"Oh, fine." FF-Tezz grumbled, leading them to his lab, where he opened the door to reveal a roped, gagged, and extremely irritated looking Tezz. His eyes widened in relief at the sight of his team, then narrowed upon seeing the FF-Tezz, who grinned awkwardly and stared at his feet. Once Tezz was untied, he immediately sprang at his counterpart, swearing up a storm and alternating between English and his native language. Sherman fortunately restrained him before any major damage was done.

"LET ME AT THAT #;$%^&*&#?\#%*$$#%&*!#$$#$%&*!"

**A/N: Censoring. Like a boss.**

"Tezz!" Agura exclaimed, clapping a hand over his mouth to stop any further cursing. "I should wash your mouth out with soap!"

"That filthy _kidnapper_ deserved it!" Tezz glared darkly at his counterpart.

"Kidnapper?" FF-Vert exclaimed. FF-Tezz blushed.

"Well…not exactly…I mean…" Ff-Tezz stammered.

"He burst into my room at three AM and knocked me unconscious!" Tezz spat.

"Tezz!" FF-Vert demanded. "Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to see what their world was like!" FF-Tezz defended. "A complete waste of technology, I must say. Dreadfully boring place."

"By boring you mean no one would hook up with you?" Ff-Agura rolled her eyes.

"Yes!" Ff-Tezz exclaimed. "It was terrible!"

"Oh Lord…" FF-Agura muttered. "Well, not that that's sorted out, you're all welcome to hang around for awhile. It's the middle of the day so we probably won't have to worry about updates."

"Thanks." Vert replied. It certainly wouldn't hurt to stick around their Agura, hedge his bets with his.

"Alright, girl, get over here." FF-Agura motioned to Agura. "I've got some advice for you." She quickly pulled Agura out of the room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"So, you hooked up with any of your boys yet?" FF-Agura asked.

"Uhm, no…" Agura said slowly.

"Okay, good, let me give you some advice; I've been paired from AJ to Zoom." FF-Agura replied. "For starters, if you like the big guys, go for Sherm. He'll be a lot more interested in you than AJ will. If you don't care, I'd probably say to go for Vert, he's by far the cutest in my opinion, but then Tezz is _really_ flexible, when he isn't being too pushy, that is. As for Spinner, NEVER GO DOWN _THAT_ ROAD, and the same thing goes for Stanford. Ugh, it was like being muffled by a sweaty potato sack. Then there's…"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"So, what exactly happened those past three days you and your Vert were talking about?" Stanford asked his FF-Self, who blushed furiously, leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"YOU GREW A _WHAT_?"

"Keep it down!" FF-Stanford hissed; a look of utter shock and disgust on Stanford's face.

"Still not getting written about a ton?" Sherman asked his counterpart.

"You know it." FF-Sherman grinned. "But I'm pretty sure one author wants to slash me and _Spinner_ together…"

"Oh." Sherman made a face.

"Hey!" FF-Spinner called them out. "Being slashed with AJ was bad enough; you guys are huge!"

"Hey, Vert?" FF-Agura suddenly appeared. "Come 'ere." She winked. Vert hurried out to meet her.

"You played a clever little trick with my Vert last time you were here, didn't you?" She purred. "No, I don't mind." She stopped him at the look on his face. "In fact, I wouldn't _mind_ doing it again…" She added slyly.

"Hey," Vert returned the seductive tone. "Works for me."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Man, I feel bad for you guys." Zoom stated after hearing all about their counterpart's 'adventures'.

"Well, some of them aren't so bad." Ff-Spinner remarked. "We did get to go to a waterpark!"

"Yeah, and teach a kid's summer camp." FF-Sherman added.

"Yeah, and get turned _into_ kids." FF-Stanford grumbled.

"I didn't really notice the difference." Spinner shrugged.

"Sure ya didn't, Spinner." Zoom reached over to pat Spinner's hair down.

"Hey hey HEY!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Better than last time?" FF-Agura cooed, cuddling with Vert in her bed.

"Even better." Vert sighed happily.

"Ha!" FF-Agura jumped up. "I _told_ you I would be just as good as her!" She sang, grabbing her clothes from the floor and throwing them on.

"Wha-Agura? How…" Vert muttered, still watching her dress. She smacked him, laughing, and turned away.

"I switched clothes with the FF! So, do you admit it now? I'm equally sexy to her?" Agura false-pouted.

"I'd say even more so, because I get to see _you_ all the time." Vert winked, and she gasped a little.

"Oh, get out of here!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Everyone ready to go?" Vert asked his assembled teammates. The FF-Vert and FF-Agura had disappeared somewhere, but from the noises coming from upstairs most of them had guessed what kind of story was being written.

"Bye!" Their counterparts waved, watching them go.

"See ya later!"

"Must be nice to have freedom…"

"Aw, let's at least be happy for them, Spin."

"Well, it's hard when you're getting bottomed in every lemon written! Say, that reminds me, Tezz, how'd you get out of here in the first place?"

"Well, it was an extremely complicated process, one that only someone with my intelligence could eve-"

"Where is it and when can I use it?"

"Oh…uhm…it can only work once…"

"TEZZZZZZZZ!"


End file.
